The Stupid Dog Worth Millions
by Zutto-Aishiteru
Summary: Spike is on a bounty chase! ...after a...DOG?!
1. Default Chapter

The Stupid Dog Worth Millions  
By: Zutto Aishiteru  
Email: I_Luv_Takuma@miakaandtamahome.com  
  
*Disclaimer* The characters of Cowboy BeBop do not belong to me, but the story idea does.  
  
~Dedication~ This story was written especially for my friend Allie Hirota, my fellow Cowboy BeBop freak. Thanks for giving me the encouragement to write this fan fiction.  
  
Prologue  
  
The sound of pounding footsteps rang throughout the building as three figures chased someone through the building. Their racket alerted the security guard that was watching the entrance and exit to the building.  
"Get him!"  
"We can't let him fall into the wrong hands!" yelled another white- coated scientist.  
"That information is top secret! If he gets it to the police, we'll all be toast! Our research and operation will be for nothing!" another yelled while running after the fleeing figure.  
"We can't let him escape!"  
And that's just what the figure did, escape. He escaped into the Venus night while the stars gave the light for him to see the freedom that surrounded him. 


	2. Chapter One

The Stupid Dog Worth Millions  
By: Zutto Aishiteru  
Email: I_Luv_Takuma@miakaandtamahome.com  
  
*Disclaimer* The characters of Cowboy BeBop do not belong to me, but the story idea does.  
  
~Dedication~ This story was written especially for my friend Allie Hirota, my fellow Cowboy BeBop freak. Thanks for giving me the encouragement to write this fan fiction.  
  
Chapter One: Are you SERIOUS?!  
  
The sound of smooth jazz music drifts throughout the idol space craft, the BeBop, and within a dark room a figure is practicing martial arts. His movements are like water as he throws rapid punches and kicks. Then, suddenly he just stops to stare out of the large window that looked into the vast expanse of space, the millions of stars illuminating his stern face with their glow.  
Then, plucking a cigarette from his discarded shirt, he smiles and runs his hand through his already messy hair. He only turned away from the window when he heard the footsteps behind him coming closer and closer.  
"Hey Spike, we got a new bounty to chase. When you're finished training, or whatever you're doing in here, come and take a look. Worth eight million too," exclaimed Jet Black, Spike's friend and fellow companion on the BeBop.  
"I'm almost done here anyways," Spike exclaimed while lighting his cigarette and inhaling deeply and then exhaling a billowing cloud of smoke.  
Jet ducked back out of the room and made his way back to the small living room as Spike sauntered after him. Sighing, Spike threw his lanky body onto the comfortable yellow couch and was starting to get comfortable when Jet started to talk.  
"You know Spike.we don't have to take this bounty, but it is worth eight million and-"  
"And it'll pay for Swordfish's repairs, and our food, and more food." Spike trailed on with hunger shining in his eyes. He could taste all of that delicious food already and he could see Swordfish gleaming like new. "We have to get that bounty! So Jet. who is it this time? A thief? Murderer? Hacker? Weirdo? Is he like that other guy.you know, the one who acted like a baby when I stabbed him with my knife when he shot me like ten times? You name him, I get him!"  
"Uh.Spike."  
"Maybe he's a gunslinger; or maybe it's a woman with a bad attitude or-"  
"Spike-"  
"Man whatever he or she does, I'm on it! With all that money we could-"  
"Spike! God do you ever shut up? I'm not sure if you want the job-"  
"What are you talking about?! Of course I want it! We'll bring them down Jet! They can't be that dangerous! Come on, who is it?" Spike rattled on. When Jet didn't respond, Spike opened his eyes and looked at Jet who was sitting on the arm chair to his right.  
Sighing, Jet lifted his head from his hands and looked at Spike. A couple of minutes passed by in silence and Spike started to wonder why Jet wasn't telling him who the bounty was on. Jet slowly turned the futuristic computer around and he pointed to a picture.  
"That's what the bounty is on. Happy now Spike?" Jet knew that Spike was going to go crazy anytime soon.and it was going to happen in only a matter of minutes. Bracing himself, Jet threw his hands over his ears and waited. And he didn't have to wait long.  
Spike followed Jets finger to the screen and suddenly started to yell.  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"  
  
~Yah I know that my chapters are awfully short.but I like them that way. Ain't BeBop cool? I know I'm getting off topic here, but this fan fiction is another retelling about how Spike found, if you couldn't already tell, Ein the Data Dog. I wrote this retelling of the story because I like Ein and Spike; it's only fair! LoL.  
  
~*Zutto Aishiteru*~ 


	3. Chapter Two

The Stupid Dog Worth Millions  
By: Zutto Aishiteru  
Email: I_Luv_Takuma@miakaandtamahome.com  
  
*Disclaimer* The characters of Cowboy BeBop do not belong to me, but the story idea does.  
  
~Dedication~ This story was written especially for my friend Allie Hirota, my fellow Cowboy BeBop freak. Thanks for giving me the encouragement to write this fan fiction.  
  
Chapter Two: Shut Up  
  
After hours of Spike's yelling and ranting, Jet's head felt like it had been run over, shot through, and smashed into a million tiny pieces. Even after all those hours, Spike was still going strong and Jet did wish that he would stop.  
"I can't fricken believe this! Why the heck would they put an eight million bounty on something as stupid as that?! What, have people gone MAD? Eight million, practically good money, spent on that? What the hell is their problem?!" Spike ranted on as he paced furiously back and forth in front of Jet.  
Jet's eyes followed him back and forth and he swore he was getting motion sickness just from watching Spike. He groaned as another wave of nausea and pain washed over him. Holding up a hand as if to ward off Spike's words, he suddenly said, "Spike, if you don't shut up right now, I'll shoot you. I swear you really don't shut up! The stupid dog is worth eight million because he's a data dog which means he's incredibly smart and he knows a lot. That's what the "hell" is wrong with them ok? Now shut up, my head feels like it's gonna burst!" Groaning, Jet collapsed back into his chair and laid his head back on his folded arms.  
Sulking (A/N: with a kawaii smirk mind you) Spike muttered under his breath "Well I still think there's something wrong with them."  
"Shut up already.or get out!" Jet threw a magazine in Spikes direction as of to warn him.  
"Ok, ok I get the point. I'll go look for the stupid dog. Don't kill yourself Jet," Spike said as he walked out the door waving a hand over his shoulder.  
"I'll kill him one day." Jet groaned as he collapsed into the chair and the pain started to take over his brain.  
"I wish he'd just.shut.up."  
  
~Another short chapter.I'm really sorry about that, but we're in the last quarter for school and we have LOTS of homework, which means that I don't have a lot of time to write, but I make time because I want to finish this story.  
  
~*Zutto Aishiteru*~ 


	4. Chapter Three

The Stupid Dog Worth Millions  
By: Zutto Aishiteru  
Email: I_Luv_Takuma@miakaandtamahome.com  
  
*Disclaimer* The characters of Cowboy BeBop do not belong to me, but the story idea does.  
  
~Dedication~ This story was written especially for my friend Allie Hirota, my fellow Cowboy BeBop freak. Thanks for giving me the encouragement to write this fan fiction.  
  
Chapter Three: Spike Spiegel; Dog Hunter part One  
  
Swordfish flew through the dark, endless expanse of space as its pilot, Spike Spiegel, searched for the dog worth an eight million bounty on its head. Spike cursed the day in which the dog was born, if it wasn't for the stupid dog, Spike would be back on the BeBop and practicing his martial arts and sleeping and eating. Plus, he was missing "Big Shot"!  
"Aw, who am I kidding?! This stupid bounty is going to ruin my reputation 'Spike Spiegel, master bounty hunter has captured the eight million bounty for a DOG!' That's what they'll all say. Oh well.whatever happens, happens."  
Spike grinned at his previous choice of words and turned up the radio. The upbeat song played throughout the small cockpit of Swordfish. Suddenly Spike said to the beat.  
"I think it's time we blow this scene.get everybody and this stuff together. Ok 3, 2, 1 lets jam!" On "jam" Spike took off like a shot with a wild smirk on his face as he headed towards his destination, Venus, and the data dog that was supposedly located on the yellow planet. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You said you wanted to see PARIS So I took you to the movie "Bon Amie" or something French like that And then you said you were embarrassed Because I never bought you jewelry Television shopping fixed all that  
  
Funny thing 'Cause I haven't seen you lately When I called you house It wasn't you who told me.  
  
Spike hummed to the music playing in Swordfish as he relaxed in Swordfish after his long journey to Venus. 'Ain't it funny how songs can relate to your life?' Spike thought as he smoked a cigarette, his second one that day.  
  
I heard if all From your dad I used up all my money on you BABY And I want it back  
  
I want it back I used up all my money tryin' to please ya Now I want it back.  
  
Chuckling, Spike stepped outside into the Venus air and began to look for any clues that would relate to Ein, the Data Dog.  
  
~*Hello all! The song that Spike is humming to is called WANT IT ALL BACK from Cowboy BeBop. And the part where Spike says "I think it's time to blow this scene.get everybody and this stuff together. Ok 3, 2, 1 lets jam!" that's from the BeBop opening song "Tank!" I like all the BeBop music so I'm going to try to add them in as I go along through the story. Look for The Real Folk Blues cause that's my favorite song.*~  
  
~*^Zutto Aishiteru^*~ 


	5. Chapter Four

The Stupid Dog Worth Millions  
By: Zutto Aishiteru  
Email: I_Luv_Takuma@miakaandtamahome.com  
  
*Disclaimer* The characters of Cowboy BeBop do not belong to me, but the story idea does.please don't take it.  
  
~Dedication~ This story was written especially for my friend Allie Hirota, my fellow Cowboy BeBop freak and favorite Dust Bune and also known as Allie- coon! LoL. Thanks for giving me the encouragement to write this fan fiction.  
  
Chapter Four: A Date With a Chipmunk  
  
"Uh, I HATE Venus. Why the hell did Jet send me out here?" muttered an unhappy Spike as he climbed out of his ship. The surface of Venus was a disgusting yellow and the soil clung to every particle that touched it. Shaking his boots with every step he took, Spike slowly made his way to the Venus capitol which looked like it had been abandoned years ago.  
The city looked like the slums and hardly any people lived there. It almost resembled planet Earth. Only one building stood amongst the ruins and treachery; a science lab. "Gee can they make it anymore obvious?" Spike wondered as he walked, sulking about why he was on this God forbid planet.  
"Jet just finds the GREATEST places for me to go. 'Spike go here' 'Spike go there' 'Oh looks Spike, a new bounty and it's only on Mars!' It's always 'Spike' 'Spike' 'Spike!'" nagged Spike as he kicked the yellow dirt which formed a cloud around his feet. Since Spike was too busy talking to himself (A/N: no he's not senile) he didn't see the chipmunk that was innocently stuffing walnuts into his already growing cheeks. Unfortunately for the small, kawaii, innocent chipmunk, he was in Spike's way.and a cloud of dust appeared with a shrill animal shriek and a human curse, the chipmunk went flying through the sky like a bird; all of his walnuts flying everywhere and hitting Spike in the face.  
When the dust started to settle, there lay Spike with the chipmunk, having come falling out of the sky due to the gravity on Venus, sitting on his head looking stunned. As Spike tried to regain his already lost composure the felt something heavy move on top of his head.his hands slowly started to ascend to his unruly hair.  
"OUCH! AW HELL WHAT WAS THAT?!"  
Shaking his hurting hand, Spike angrily brought his hand up to his face; there the chipmunk had precisely latched his teeth onto one of Spike's fingers. Cursing the animal and Venus, Spike started to pull the chipmunk by his tail, which only made him more afraid and latch his teeth on tighter to Spikes finger.  
"LEMME GO YOU STUPID ANIMAL!!!!!!!!!"  
Suddenly, Spike stopped pulling the chipmunk's tail and shaking his hand violently. The chipmunk looked up at Spike with big, brown (A/N: KAWAII) eyes only to see Spike's eyes turn glassy.  
"I hate chipmunks."  
  
~*HAHAHA! I tot about making Spike be afraid of chipmunks, but hey! We gotta give the guy SOME dignity! I dunno what the title of this chapter has to do with Chipmunks, but oh well..*~  
  
~*Zutto Aishiteru*~ 


	6. Chapter Five

The Stupid Dog Worth Millions  
By: Zutto Aishiteru  
Email: I_Luv_Takuma@miakaandtamahome.com  
  
*Disclaimer* The characters of Cowboy BeBop do not belong to me, but the story idea does.please don't take it.  
  
~Dedication~ This story was written especially for my friend ALLISON HIROTA, my fellow Cowboy BeBop freak and favorite Dust Bune and also known as Allie-coon! LoL. Thanks for giving me the encouragement to write this fan fiction. And since she keeps asking me when I'm going to post my NEXT chapter.I should thank JANELLE HIGA for pushing me to get my chapters finished in a, ahem, REASONABLE amount of time.  
  
Chapter 5: Mysterious Foes  
  
A figure walks alone on a dark, snowy street. His head is down and his strides are long and commanding; his body portrays the message "you don't want to mess with me." In the distance the city lights are dim; the eeriness lay heavy like a blanket over the city.  
The sound of squawking filled the air as a large black bird appeared out of the sky. The stranger never even flinched as the bird landed quietly on his shoulder; he just continued walking down the dark snowy street. Never once did he look back over his shoulder toward the building where the scientists had once resided.  
'Now, where would the blasted dog be?' thought the figure to himself as he continued walking down the street. Slowly he rounded a corner, and there he saw the red spacecraft, the Swordfish. 'Well, things are getting interesting. Spike is here.'  
Then, grinning evilly, he silently turned and walked in the other direction.  
  
*back to Spike*  
  
Passed out in the Venus sand, lay Spike. The chipmunk had scampered off long ago and left him by himself. Snow started to fall from the Venus atmosphere, slowly waking our slumbering bounty hunter.  
Looking up into the Venus night sky, the falling snow reminded Spike of the falling rain and a specific graveyard. Shaking his head, he slowly sat up, all the while looking for the "murderous" chipmunk that had meant to "kill" him earlier that night.  
"Dammit, people should put leashes on those THINGS!" roared Spike as he surveyed the damage the innocent chipmunk commited. There were distinct teeth marks on his lower arms, cheeks, and ankles (when he was kicking.his ankles were exposed.). "At least it's not bleeding.but it hurts like HELL. I'm NEVER coming back here alone.this is such a stupid bounty. It's a stupid DOG for crying out loud!"  
"Now.what was I gonna do again? Oh yeah, that science building.that's where the "data" dog was last seen. Well better get a move on.or Jet will have my hide, *sigh*" Spike said as he started walking in the direction of the building that held a surprise for him.  
  
*END! Hehehe.sorry.please don't kill me.I'm SORRY Janelle.for making you wait so long.and you too Allie.maybe the chapters will come out faster. no wait.we have school, no? Well I guess not.GOMEN.*smiles*  
  
~Zutto Aishiteru~ 


End file.
